Unidos por el pasado
by eclipse total
Summary: [Viñeta] "Cada encuentro era lo mismo. Yata Misaki y Fushimi Saruhiko están conscientes de esto. Y aunque pretendan no entenderlo, realmente lo saben: Ambos estarán siempre unidos por el pasado."


**Disclaimer:** [K] project no es de mi propiedad, todos los derechos a Gora y GoHands. Yo solo soy una fan escribiendo para el disfrute de otros fans, todo sin fines de lucro.

SaruMi es mi OTP de la serie *w* y aunque me encanta verlos juntos, se me hace jodidamente difícil escribir sobre ellos, porque los considero una pareja muy complicada. Me gusta basarme en lo cannon de la serie, razón por la cual me cuesta escribir sobre ambos y, esta serie es de esas en donde me pongo más exigente y de no escribir algo con calidad, prefiero no escribir. Sin embargo, con la nueva temporada pensé homenajearla con un fic que explicara el contexto en que tengo dicha relación... Aunque tarde mucho xD

 **No creo que llegue siquiera a Shonen-ai pero lo escribí pensando en la hermosa y trágica pareja que forman.**

 **Palabras:** 590.

* * *

 **\- Unidos por el pasado -**

* * *

Cada encuentro es lo mismo.

Se observan con el más crudo desprecio tatuado en la cara. Misaki con el ceño fruncido, Saruhiko con una sonrisa rota, casi demencial. El pelirrojo le escupe en la cara la amarga traición que aún le escuece a ambos, es como un discurso memorizado que provocan cierta cara de hastío en el tercero al mando del Scepter 4. Fushimi no soporta cosas como la compasión o la lástima, razón por la cual se fue de HOMRA.

Y detesta que a Misaki no le desagrade tal trato.

Todo lo contrario, su héroe, su modelo de vida parecía ser Mikoto Souh. La persona que osó sacarlos de la calle por una razón tan banal como la compasión. Le desagrada tanto cuando alguién disfraza tales cosas con buenas acciones.

 _Trabajar junto a personas como esas le era imposible._

— Mi-sa-ki~ — Pronuncia su nombre, sílaba por sílaba, casi cantándolo, un nombre que tanto significó para él en el _pasado_. Escucha de la voz contraria una rabieta y algunas palabras altisonantes que son incapaces de tocarlo. Porque desde hace mucho, incluso desde antes de conocer al pelirrojo, él ya vestía con una armadura que repelía todo tipo de palabras. Buenas y malas.

Fue un pasado solitario, hasta haberlo conocido.

Y cuando se sintió hostigado por HOMRA, por las buenas acciones de alguién a quien consideraba un vándalo, por la mirada de Anna que sabía leerlo, por los consejos de Kusanagi que siempre le sonaron vacíos, por la vida en compañerismo que vivió en el bar con Misaki. Fue ahí que se decidió a seguir avanzando, aun si significaba dejar a la única persona por la cual llegó a sentir una pizca de gracia en el pasado.

Un amigo. Yata Misaki, su compañero de escuela.

Un enemigo. Yata Misaki, miembro de HOMRA.

Su espada, resplandeciendo en color azul, bloqueó un ataque de Yatagarasu. Misaki lo detesta, y Saruhiko intenta hacerlo también. Había dejado su amistad con el más bajo en el pasado... Ojala pudiera dejar los recuerdos también. Pero le es imposible.

Impulsado por Saruhiko, Yata aterrizó varios pasos lejos de él, gruñendo. — Maldito mono, voy a matarte — Murmura, esperando poder cumplir su propósito, aquel que se planteó desde el momento en que vio al chico de lentes quemar la marca que le reconocía como uno más en HOMRA.

Saruhiko quemó su pasado. Misaki reprimió sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidar los momentos que pasaron juntos?

¿Por que era tan difícil dejar ir el pasado?

Se odian, y aún así siguen. No pueden decir adiós a esos bellos días en que los lazos eran fuertes y pensaban que los unirían por toda la eternidad. Era triste, era doloroso, recordar la felicidad de sus días de adolescentes donde el sol brillaba, cubriendo cada rincón obscuro entre los dos. Y ahora, las nubes tapaban el astro rey, y sin siquiera una estrella brillando en ese cielo compartido, ambos bailan la coreografía de siempre. Los golpes, la espada chocando con la patineta, ambos colores danzando en una interpretación de sus sentimientos.

Queriendo golpear al otro, repeliéndose y atrayéndose a la vez. Hablando todo lo que ninguno de los dos puede poner en palabras. Porque su relación es como un cáncer, situado en el corazón de cada uno. Creciendo y lástimandolos cada vez más, y sin embargo, no es algo que puedan dejar de forma tan simple.

Porque Yata Misaki y Fushimi Saruhiko están conscientes de esto. Y aunque pretendan no entenderlo, realmente lo saben: Ambos estarán siempre unidos por el pasado.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** Con los Spoilers que salieron sobre el capitulo 10 ya no sé que pensar de Saru xD mi teoría es que quiere destruir el mundo ( _Khé?_ ), en realidad no xD Pero... con un personaje como él, que realmente se me dificulta entender su forma de pensar, creo que debería esperarme todo.

De Lost Small Word no he leído más que tres capítulos, así que no me considero experta en ellos dos a pesar de ser mi pareja favorita.


End file.
